


Kingdom Hearts Re:Connected

by JokerK118



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerK118/pseuds/JokerK118
Summary: With Darkness vanquished and Light restored our heroes regroup. Fluff with some drama and an all around good time involving our Heroes of Light.





	1. Ch. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So this was originally posted on my FF acct about a week ago, but I had to wait to post it here because I didn't know Ao3 had a waiting list lol.

Gathered in a barren wasteland, surrounded by the keyblades of lost wielders, our heroes gather. Mickey looked to the group "It's finally over!" The feeling of finality washing over all of them.

Except one.

"...No" Sora looked onward. Dejected. Remembering the loss of his guiding light.

Riku stepped forward, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder. "We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid's tower. We can figure it out there."

Sora shook his head and looked to his friend with determination burning in his eyes. "No. I know what to do." He removed his friends hand.

"Sora…" Mickey squeaked, worried for his friend.

"My whole journey began the day I lost her. And everytime I find her" He clenched his fist, his face contorting into a look not befitting his kind heart. "She slips away again! I thought we'd finally be together! But she's out there! Alone! Not for one more second!" He looked to the sky. The fire within his eyes burning brighter.

"We'll go too!" "That's right!"

Sora jerked his head to the side and his face softened. He saw his companions striding towards him with a similar look on their faces. "Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone."

Mickey stepped forward and locked eyes with the reckless keyblade wielder. "Sora, listen. The Power of Waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never come home to us again!" Worry evident in his voice.

"I will! And we'll both be back home before you know it!"

"Please…"

"Let him go, Mickey." Mickey felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Riku…"

Riku shook his head and gave him a sympathetic look, conveying his own doubts. "His Heart and his Mind are made up." He looked to Sora "Now believe in him."

"Yeah…" Mickey accepted that wouldn't win this fight, so he too looked to Sora "Safe journey Sora."

Sora smiled and looked to his many friends. Some old, some new, and some who had been within him for as long as he could remember. "Thank you, everyone!" he turned away and summoned his keyblade, and focused. Searching for the heart he knew best. For a moment he couldn't find her and dread seeped into him, but that moment was short lived. She called out to him and he grabbed onto her light. His keyblade opening a portal to her in an instant. He looked to his friends one last time and jumped through, etching them into his memory.

The portal closed behind him.

* * *

His friends continued to look at the space where he had been. They all had a connection to Sora, and through that they knew he would be okay. Mickey and Riku turned to the others. Aqua stepped forward. "I think we should get going. We all need to recover." The other two Keyblade Masters nodded in agreement and so they left. Traveling back to the Mysterious Tower.

"I see…" Master Yen Sid looked to the crowd that had gathered in his cramped chambers. "Sora has gone after Kairi then…" He shook his head and smiled, knowing his pupil would have chosen no other path. "It cannot be helped. This is a journey only he may make. As for you all." He stood up and waved his hands. Weaving magic throughout the castle. "You have earned some rest. Please feel free to take refuge here if you so choose." The door to the main castle opened and the group of Lights stood in shock. The main tower had been expanded. Showing rows of rooms, some with beds, others with couches and bookshelves, and one at the very end of the hall with what looked to be a dining room.

* * *

Roxas and Ven locked eyes again. This had been the third time today. It was just so weird seeing yourself walking around. They both quickly looked away and sat with their respective trios.

"Roxas why don't you just go talk to Ven?" Xion questioned. Roxas was usually so direct. It was weird seeing him act like this.

The ravenette looked to Axel to back her up. "Xion's right, ya know. What's there to be afraid of?"

Roxas looked to his two best friends and smiled a little. "Can't I just hang out with my best friends for a bit? Get comfortable before I deal with that elephant? Besides I'm sure Ven wants to do the same with Terra and Aqua-" he turned and cut himself short. There, on the other side of the room, was a mirror image of him doing the exact same motion. But instead of a Redhead and Ravenette sat a Brunette and Blunette. "Dammit…" both pairs of friends started laughing hysterically. Roxas and Ven got up and headed towards each other. Aqua and Terra followed. As did Axel and Xion.

"Hi" both said in unison. Followed by giggling from their friends. Each of the blondes glared daggers at their companions then looked at the other and nodded. Together they started walking away.

"Ven where are you going?" Aqua asked as the giggling died down.

"Roxas?! Wait up!" Xion went to follow but was stopped by Axel and Terra's hands on her shoulder.

Roxas and Ven turned around and though she loathed to admit it, if it weren't for the way Roxas looked at her, she wouldn't know which was which.

"We'll be fine! Don't worry." Roxas said

"We just need some space to talk." Ven finished.

The two walked away and left their friends to do some talking of their own. Xion looked down, slightly hurt. The two men removed their hands and Aqua gave her a look. "Xion? What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and comforting. Xion imagined this is what people meant when they said someone was motherly.

Xion shook her head and pushed away the darkness brewing in her mind and smiled somewhat sadly. "It's nothing. I just...I've missed him. A lot. " She could feel her face become dusted with a slight blush and she forced herself to look away from Aqua and the others.

"I understand what you mean…" Aqua spoke. Looking to where Ven was. Xion looked at her again as she turned to Terra and was surprised to see a similar pink adorn her cheeks.

"Well since they're off doing their thing why don't we do something?" Axel spoke up. He earned a questioning gaze from Aqua, Terra, and Xion.

"What exactly do you have in mind Axel?" Aqua asked.

Ven and Roxas walked down the corridor and stopped at one of the other rooms only to see Riku walking out of it. "Oh! Hey you two. What are you up to?" He looked from Blonde to Blonde and it became evident he didn't know which was which.

"We're having a chat." Ven said

"Yeah, we have to get this" Roxas motioned between them "Figured out."

Riku nodded "Gotcha. Good luck guys." he bade the two farewell and walked away with a book in hand.

The two entered the room and sat across from each other. In silence. Neither knew what to say. "Well this is awkward..." both said at the same time. And both started laughing together too.

Ventus was the first to catch his breath "I'm Ventus. But call me Ven for short." He outstretched hi hand.

"Roxas." The other boy shook. "So where do we start?"

"How about how weird this is?" Ven suggested.

"So weird." Roxas laughed. Like I know you were in Sora's heart for like. Ever. But that still doesn't make this any better."

"Right? And I feel like I already know you because of that time we shared in his heart…"

The two looked at each other and they laughed. Realizing that they didn't even need this talk. They just needed to get over the fact that they looked alike. But they weren't identical. They both knew that. Their mannerisms were different. Roxas' hair was more messy, not that many could tell. And Ven had less tension in his movements, being more like Sora in his cheerfulness. They nodded in agreement and got up.

Walking out of the room Ventus said something that caught the younger boy off guard. "I'm glad I've got another brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah. Terra's always been like a brother to me. And then there was Vanitas…"Ven trailed off awkwardly. "But now I've got you and Sora."

"Guess you have a couple new sister's then too."

Ven stopped "Xion and…? Kairi?"

Roxas turned to the other boy and shook his head. "Close. But her Nobody. My other twin. Her name's Namine."

"Oh." Ven left it at that and the two returned to the dining room where they couldn't see anyone.

Roxas and Ven looked to each other. Something was off. They proceeded with caution.

"Stop!" Xion and Aqua cast the spell around the two as Terra and Axel dumped buckets of water on them.

A battle ensued as the boys cancelled the magic and retaliated.

* * *

"Hey Ven it's time to go!" Terra called from down the hall. Ventus looked to his twin and hugged him goodbye. "I'll message you on the GummiPhone. Okay?"

"Definitely. See you around brother" Roxas released the other boy and walked towards Terra and Aqua. "I'll see you guys too."

"Of course Roxas. You're our brother now too." Aqua embraced him.

Terra ruffled his hair "That's right. You be good kiddo"

Riku had left a few days before. Deciding a week was more than enough time for Sora to have found Kairi. He was beginning to worry. As were they all.

Xion was surprised when Ventus hugged. Her, but she embraced him nonetheless. "See ya Xion." "It was really fun meeting you."

Next was Aqua "Message me ok?" The two girls had formed a very sisterly bond. "Of course." Aqua leaned in to where only the other girl could hear "and good luck with Roxas. I'll try my best too" she pulled away and gave the younger girl a knowing nod.

Terra simply smiled at her and nodded. The older boy had apparently been quieter as of late. Not really wanting to talk much. Spacing out too. Aqua was worried for him. As was Ven. She smiled back and decided to hug him. To her surprise he hugged back. He squeezed slightly and when she broke away and looked at him there seemed to be a bit more light in his eyes than before.

Roxas walked to her side and smiled at her, making her heart lighter and her mind less gloomy.

"Yo, hold up!" Roxas and Xion turned to see Axel bounding down the hall, wearing his organization coat.

"Axel you're sure we can't come with?" Xion looked up to the redhead worriedly.

"I wish you could. But I told you guys that I have to work on restoring our friendship before you guys can hang around him."

"I still don't know why you wanna go find Saix" Roxas grumbled.

Looking at his best friends sadly Axel spoke seriously. "I've yet to leave any friend behind. That goes for Isa too. Got it memorized?"

"Right...Sorry…" Roxas apologized. Xion simply looked down somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry about it guys." He leaned down and hugged the two teens. "I'll be back soon. Besides. I'll call before I go to bed okay?" With his friend's worries eased he stood and turned to the other three keyblade wielders. "Thanks for taking me with you"

"It's no issue Lea." Ven assured him. "We're stopping there on the way home anyways."

"Right". The four boarded the GummiShip and departed the mysterious tower.

Leaving Roxas and Xion alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I've been wanting to get back into writing for a while now, and hopefully I'll actually keep up with it this time! Chapter 2 of this Fic is already in progress so hopefully I'll have something more for you later this week!
> 
> Feel free to leave a review and what not.


	2. Ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So this ended up being just over a week I guess, but here it is! the Long Awaited (lol) Chapter 2!

Sora opened his eyes. He was standing in a familiar void of endless sky.

"Back so soon?" Sora looked down to see Chirithy looking at him quizzically.

"Yeah. I came to find a dear friend of mine, have you seen her?"

The Dream Eater shook its head. "No one else with a body has come through here. You sure you're in the right place Sora?"

"Positive. This is where her heart lead me!"

"Oh dear… if her heart is here then that means that she's near death…"

"What!?" Sora said shocked

"I already told you! This is the final destination for those whose hearts and body's perish, I'm sorry Sora…" The Spirit spoke solemnly.

Sora was taken aback " What! That….that can't be!" Sora fell to his knees and wept. Chirithy walked over to consol the boy when a light shone bright and blinded him. Sora looked up to see her. Kairi floated in front of him,a serene look on her beautiful face. Sora quickly noticed she was transparent and his smile faltered as he stood up. "No…"

"It's okay Sor-"

"NO!" Sora cut her off and wrapped his arms around her. Sobbing uncontrollably "We were supposed to be together forever and I failed you!"

Kairi smiled softly and hugged him back. "Sora. Don't beat yourself up. I'm happy. I'm happy because the person who meant the most to me is alive." She looked him in the eye and wiped away his tears. "I'll always be with you Sora."

Sora shook his head. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Sora how?"

"Yeah I wanna know how you'll pull that off" Chirithy piped up

Sora broke their embrace and took hold of his keyblade. Kairi knew full well what he was planning.

"Sora! NO!"

"If you don't have a body, I'll give you mine!" Unlocking his heart he pulled Kairi into his body, which took her form. As she was being pulled in Kairi heard Sora "I'll be right here" and he vanished.

Then she started falling

And everything went black.

* * *

Darkness surrounded a small girl with short black hair. Her eyes were wide, fearful of her surroundings. Above her stood a man with long white hair, a look of intense disdain in his cold, yellow eyes. "Here," he threw down an all too familiar black coat, identical to the one he himself wore

"W-what?" She was covering her naked, all too human body. How was she here? Wasn't she just inside Sora? She missed his heart. It was so warm and full of Light. "How am I here?"

Xemnas yanked her up and she yelped "We do not have time for this Puppet. Don the cloak and do as you're told!" he pressed the uniform into her. She looked around. There were 12 other people all in the same attire. Some she recognized as part of The Organization: Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, Xigbar, Xemnas, and...Saix. She looked away, his sneer held even more contempt than Xemnas'. She looked around and saw some other faces she didn't quite recognize. An old man, three others with white hair, all similar enough to be brothers, or the same person, a person with a strange helmet on, and Riku? No, he was much too short. But he looked exactly like Riku. Slowly she stood and donned her cloak.

"So our thirteen darknesses have been assembled." Spoke the old man. Upon closer inspection his cloak was different, and he held...A keyblade? Xion stood there silent and confused. Who was this guy? What did he mean thirteen darknesses? Is this a new Organization? Before she had any time to ponder this the old man continued "Despite our defectors, when we battle against the seven lights we will forge the 20 keys to Kingdom Hearts and plunge the worlds into Darkness!" Oh. Thats why. She understood now. She was again being used as a puppet.

She hardened herself and spoke "No." All eyes turned to Xion. All eyes she realized were the same unnerving golden color.

"What was that Poppet?" Xigbar spoke up. His guns drawn.

"I won't be used as a tool! Not again!" She summoned her keyblade. No, Sora's keyblade. And charged at the ringleader "AhhhhHHHHHH!" Their keyblades clashed and he smiled. Looking her in the eyes and knocking her back.

"Oh little Xion, it was always your fate to be but a pawn for the Darkness." His voice was cold. He lifted her chin up and she felt her mind go hazy, as if she was reliving her first few weeks in the Organization. She lost control of her body. She screamed.

"Xion! Wake up, Xion!" Roxas shook his friend from her terrible slumber and she looked up at him, her deep blue eyes gazing into his own. Tears running down her face. Even in times like this Roxas couldn't help but think of her as the most beautiful thing alive. He hugged her tight to him and whispered soothingly "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

She hugged him back. It had been like this ever since that day. She would have a nightmare, either about having to leave her friends, the fight with Roxas, or some other horrible event. The past two nights it had been the events of her return to existence, if what she was deserved to be called existing. But each night Roxas and Axel would come comfort her. They'd all stay up and talk until she felt she was ready to go back to sleep. More often than not she'd just pretend so her friends could get some sleep, not wanting to burden them. But now Axel was gone, having left earlier that day. So she was left alone, with Roxas. She blushed a bit trying not to think too much about that. " Thanks Roxas" She said meekly, holding onto him tightly.

Roxas nodded in affirmation, running his hand through her hair. Xion couldn't help but blush at the soothing contact. He'd never been this touchy before. Was it because Axel was gone? "Xion?" Roxas spoke breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we saw Olette and Pence holding hands today at the Clocktower?"

She recalled the image of her new friends. A chubby brown haired boy holding the hand of the only other female in their group, both blushing wildly as they approached. Their blonde friend teasing them as they walked towards the clocktower. That however ended when they Asked why Axel wasn't with them today. She recalled the feeling of longing she felt when she saw their hands interconnected. Did Roxas feel the same?

"Yeah?"

"I...I want to do that with you" She looked at him and he wouldn't meet her eyes. But his face was as pink as hers was.

She stammered trying to think of the right words, her heart glowing with a light she somehow knew was real. "S-S-Sure" she finally sputtered out.

Roxas gingerly grabbed her hand and she could see the nervousness on his face, recalling the time in Beast's Castle when he had lent her his keyblade, she smiled. "It's just like when you handed me you're keyblade."

He looked at her slightly confused "Huh?"

"The warmth. It's just like when you handed me your keyblade so I could remember how to use mine…" She trailed off, feeling silly for even remembering that detail.

"Oh… Right…" Roxas' face darkened. Not all of his memories of her had returned yet, but as she mentioned it he recalled a certain exchange from that mission.

"Umm...Roxas you can lay down if you want...I'm sure you're getting tired of sitting up awkwardly like that…"

"Oh! Right!" He let go and immediately she missed his warmth. Only for him to lift up the covers and slide in next to her. She scooted over to accommodate him as he got comfortable. "Thanks Xi."

He was warm was all that she could think. They were so close too. She looked up at him and smiled. She was always happy when Roxas was with her. "Hey uhh…" Roxas spoke putting his hand next to hers.

"Right." Her smile grew as she intertwined her fingers with his. They fit perfectly.

They sat there quietly, neither talking, but both smiling and enjoying the others presence. This time, for the first time in a while, she fell asleep and had a happy dream.

It was their first day back together. After Yen Sid had dismissed them they were trying to figure out what to do. "So. What's there to do in this place?" Roxas asked as Axel led them around the now-expanded tower.

"Honestly, not much" The redhead explained "I spent most of my time here training or getting information from the Old Man"

They wandered around for a bit longer until Xion finally spoke up "Well...Maybe we could head back to the Usual Spot?"

Her two best friends looked at her like she'd just invented the wheel "Of course!" They both exclaimed.

They opened the Dark Corridors and departed to Twilight Town.

As they entered the familiar world Xion's face lit up with excitement as she remembered all the good times spent here. They headed straight for the Ice Cream shop, to which the elderly woman who ran it was delighted to see them again. "Oh! It's been awhile since I saw you three! What's it gonna be? The usual?"

They looked to each other and nodded "Three Sea Salt Ice Creams please!" They said in unison.

"Ahahaha, coming right up!" She went and grabbed the Ice Creams and put them in a plastic bag, Axel reached into his pocket to grab his Munny but she shook her head. "Don't worry about it hun. These are on the house!"

"What? Are you sure Ma'am?" Axel asked incredulously.

"'Course I am sonny!" she smiled at her three regulars

"Thank you!" The three said together.

"Don't worry about it. Oh! And remember! If you get a 'Winner' Stick you can turn it in for a free Ice Cream!" She shouted to the retreating trio.

To which the Redhead stopped "What about 20? Can I still get that Moai head tissue dispenser?!" He called to the old woman

She laughed "Of course Sonny!"

Never has she seen so many Ice Cream sticks appear so quickly. Where was he Hiding them?!

The trio continued their trek towards the tower. Xion holding the Ice Cream bag as Roxas and Axel carried around the giant box the latter had won.

"Geez Axel where are we even gonna put this?" Roxas complained

"I don;t know! How was I supposed to know It was life sized?"

Xion laughed at her two companions, she had missed this so much.

"Roxas?!" They looked to see a Trio of kids about the same age as Roxas and Xion approach them, a look of shock on their faces.

Roxas immediately dropped his side of the box leaving axel to try and balance it by himself "Hey Roxas! What the He-"

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" The blonde ran towards the unknown trio.

Xion wondered how Roxas knew these kids as she saw them all embrace, feeling a little jealous of them for taking Roxas' attention away from her and Axel.

"Wait how do you even remember me?" Roxas asked his three friends, confused as to how they knew him. Technically he only knew their virtual selves.

"Sora" they said in unison while Hayner pulled out a photo of the quartet.

"Of course it was Sora!" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, he took us to the mansion and I was able to gain access to the computer you were in, and then it all started to come back...or come out?" Pence said as Olette eyed Axel and Xion.

"Roxas? Who are these two?" the brunette asked

"Oh! Right! Come one guys!" He led the trio down to where his other friends were, Axel setting down the Moai statue. "Axel, Xion these are my friends from the other Twilight Town: Hayner, Pence, and Olette!" He said motioning towards the fit boy with blonde slicked back hair, a chubby boy with messy brown hair in a headband, and a girl with long wavy brown hair.

"Guys, these are my best friend Axel and Xion!" He said introducing the two of them

"It's really nice to meet you!" Olette said as she stuck her hand out to Xion's to shake

"It's nice to meet you all as well!" Xion pushed aside her previous jealousy and shook the nice girls hand. Roxas had such nice friends.

"Woah you actually got the statue!" Pence went up to Axel

"Yep! But it wasn't all me, I had help from those two too!" Axel said as the younger boy ogled the prize.

"So Roxas? Where are you all headed too?" Hayner asked the other blonde

"We're actually headed up to the clock tower!" Xion chimed in, walking so she was next to Roxas.

"Oh?" Olette looked between the two keyblade wielders

"Yeah, It's kind of our thing, we spend the sunsets up on the clock tower and eating Se-"

"Sea Salt Ice cream yeah?" Pence broke in

"Yeah…?" it took Roxas a minute. "We did that too didn't we guys?"

"Yep!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Well umm…" Roxas looked around at his now sizeable group of friends. "Do you guys wanna come with? If it's okay with Axel and Xion of course!" the boy offered, turning to his two best friends

"I don't have any issues with it" Axel spoke

"Umm….I think it's fine" Xion said sheepishly.

"So?" Roxas asked again.

"As much as we'd love to…" Hayner began

"We kinda have to…" Pence followed

"Get back to work…" Olette finished.

The three looked slightly crestfallen.

"Oh…."Roxas said with a sad tone.

"How about tomorrow?" Axel pitched.

"Yeah! It was rude of us to ask something of you so suddenly! This way you can plan for it!" Xion beamed at the new trio.

They looked at eachother and affirmed "Definitely!" Hayner said as he walked past the trio in black coats. "Tomorrow for sure! Now, Pence! Olette! Let's get back to work!"

"Right!"

And like that they went running off.

The trio continued their walk towards the clock tower. Roxas again helping Axel with his giant tissue dispenser.

"So Roxas" Xion spoke up after a few minutes

"Hm?"

"When were you gonna tell us about your friends?"

"Uhhhhh…" Roxas thought about it for a bit "I actually don't know. For all I knew they wouldn't remember me at all"

"I see…" Xion contemplated. "I guess we have that in common now too…" She said to herself

"What was that Xion?" Axel spoke up

"Nothing!"

As they finally finished their ascent up the tower and took their spots the trio smiled.

"Just like old times, huh?" Roxas said as he handed out the Ice Cream.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They all were content. Sitting there. Eating the best food they had ever known. And smiling with their best friends besides them.

Xion started to cry from how happy she was. She couldn't beleive she was there, spending those moments with her best friends. She looked up to see Axel and Roxas smiling at her, holding back tears of their own. She laughed "I love you guys!" She said as she tackled them back onto the clock tower in a tight embrace. Which both of them immediately returned, finally letting their own tears flow.

Xion woke up and looked next to her to see Roxas still asleep and their hands intertwined. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and she tried to scoot away from him but was dragged back into the sleeping boy. Xion peeked up at his face and saw a smile of pure contentment. She decided to indulge herself and snuggled into him a bit more as she drifted back off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Sorry_

"Sora? What Happened?"

_I-_

"Kairi!" Riku ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Using magic he activated his Flowmotion and flung himself around the nearest palm tree and into the air. He caught the falling girl and crashed into the beach below. His whole body hurt, but he didn't feel like anything was broken, but you could never be too sure. "Cure…" He mumbled. Feeling the healing magic take effect he checked on Kairi. "She seems fine…"

He looked her over. She was sleeping, even after dropping into the world at such high speeds. Even more, there wasn't a scratch on her…

"So...ra…" She mumbled sleepily.

Riku sighed. There still wasn't any sign of the missing boy, but at least he had found Kairi. That was something. He got up and carried the girl in his arms back to the club house. He laid her down on the bed and cast cure again. She didn't wake. Riku was spent. He decided it was better if he got some sleep too. He laid on the couch across from Kairi and he too drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! If you enjoyed please feel free to share this around and leave a review!


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and the Wayfinder Trio head to radiant garden to find Isa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about that Long Ass Wait. I had school and art and work and life. But I Finally found my inspiration to finish up this chapter! Let me know what you guys think!

Axel boarded the Gummi Ship and sighed, already he missed those two. 

“Everything alright Lea?” Ventus asked the lanky redhead. 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous I guess.”

“About your friend?” Another voice chimed in. This one belonging to a blunette asking about another.

“Yeah, Isa and I didn’t exactly end things well. Not to mention how Xion and Roxas feel about him…” Aqua gave him a sympathetic look and Axel couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving the two younger Keyblade wielders. Xion had been having nightmares and he wasn’t sure how Roxas would be able to handle it by himself.

Finally Terra had boarded, he looked at the other three and spoke up. His voice still weak from being mute for the past 10 years. “Come on guys lighten u….” His voice gave out and he coughed a few times trying to get it to come back “Up….Lighten up. This ship runs on smiles right?”

“Right!” Ven beamed as Terra and Aqua shared a smile of their own.

“Right.” Axel thought of the past few days he had spent with his best friends and hanging out with the new crew in Twilight Town. He pushed down all the worry and let the positivity take hold as he felt the ship lift off. Soon they were headed towards their first destination.

“Hey Lea”

“Hm?” The redhead looked to see a blonde in the spitting image of his best friend looking at him.

“Why did you decide to come with us? You can just use the Dark Corridors right?”

Axel laughed “I thought you had it memorized, the Old Man doesn’t want us to use the Dark Corridors to travel now that we’ve been recompleted..”

“Oh! But you guys use them to get to Twilight town still don’t you?

The redhead smirked, Aqua and Terra gave him a look of curiosity. 

“That’s true. But we don’t have to worry about the effects of the darkness going there. Afterall….Home is where the heart is strongest right? So our hearts are strongest there.”

“I see…” Ven nodded in understanding. 

The three found wielders looked at each other and smiled. “If home is where the heart is strongest” Ven began.

“Then our hearts are strongest together!” Terra and Aqua finished.

Lea burst into a fit of laughter.”You three are something else….” He smiled as the three shared their warm smiles with him.

He looked out the window and sighed. “Besides this is one thing the Corridors will never be able to match.” 

“Interspace really is beautiful isn’t it?” Aqua spoke.

“It is….” Terra responded warmly, Lea noticed that the brunette wasn’t exactly looking out the window though.

After that they all sat in a comfortable silence as Radiant Garden slowly came into view. 

 

As they landed Aqua looked to Terra and thought about the last time she had been here….About how she had sacrificed herself to the darkness. A part of her regretted saving Xehanort, but the rest of her knew she who she had actually saved. Terra glanced back and his face showed that he could read hers like an open book. He flashed her that smile that had always held so much power and warmth and suddenly her memories of the dark melted into flashes of the past week.

* * *

“Ven you need to get up sleepyhead!” Aqua shook the sleeping teens bed. He wasn’t waking. She looked to Terra and sighed. 

 

“Want me to give it a try?” He spoke softly. His voice was still weak. He’d have to take it easy on the talking for a while. 

 

“Sure… just….be careful. Okay?” Her eyes looked at him with slight worry, not just for their sleeping brother but for Terra as well. He hadn’t quite gotten the hang of his newly returned body yet. 

 

“......Right…..” He focused and clenched his hand, making sure he knew he was doing it right. “Okay Ven….” he spoke up. Straining himself to be heard. he bent down and grabbed Ven’s blankets, pulling them away from him forcefully and flipping Ven over in the process. ”Time to wAKE UP!”  his voice cracking in the middle of his exclamation. 

 

Ven gave a soft chuckle at his older brothers voice and smiled up at him “Mornin’ to you too Terra, Aqua.” he got up and began stretching.

 

Terra's cheeks were dusted pink after his voice crack but he nodded at the younger boy and smiled. “Aqua wanted to talk to you….” His voice faded “Talk to you about going to get checked up on.”

 

“Checked up on?” Ven wore a quizzical look, turning to the older girl.

 

She nodded “We've all been in various states of physical abnormality for the past 10 years or so. We should go get a check up and make sure there's nothing wrong.”

 

Ven laughed “You mean besides Mr.Strong But Silent here?” He pointed at Terra who just rolled his eyes.

 

“Ven! Don't make fun if Terra's condition!” Aqua scolded the youngest if their group. Knowing it was in jest didn't excuse it in her mind.

 

Terra put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head wearing a smile that showed he was okay with a little light teasing. 

 

“Alright….Just….be nice to each other okay boys?” 

 

Terra nodded as Ven affirmed “Yes Aqua!” As he shot out of the room to get breakfast. 

 

The two older wielders stood alone and shook their heads. “What are we gonna do with him….” Aqua sighed happily.

 

Terra coughed, trying to summon his voice. An act Aqua prayed he wouldn't have to suffer through too much longer. “I don't know. I'm….I'm just glad I have you two back” he put his hand on her shoulder again as he passed and smiled that heart catching smile of his as he walked out the door. Aqua allowed herself a moment to watch him walk away before she began to follow.

* * *

Aqua snapped back to reality to see Ven and Terra waiting for her. Axel (Or was it Lea? She could never remember which he prefers) was looking around in awe, like he couldn't believe his home was really completely back 

 

“Got it memorized?” Ven asked the fire maned man. 

 

“Down to the last brick.” He said still shocked, tears brimming his eyes.

 

Aqua passed him by and showed a smile that put on full display that motherly warmth she was known for. “Then why don't you show us the way Lea?”

 

“Of course! It's just up ahead!” The had landed a bit into the town as to not draw a lot of attention, as per Axel's request. If Isa was hostile, he didn't want him to know they were there just yet. He lead the trio of wielders through the town he had grown up in and right to the main courtyard. He was gonna have to say hi to everyone later….he'd have to make sure he had everyone memorized.

 

As the quarter approached the front Gates Axel was greeted with a sight he hadn't seen in he didn't know how long. “Aeleus!. Dilan!” The two exchanged silent looks and crossed their weapons “Are you really gonna block my way? Seriously?I  _ know _ you have me memorized!”

 

“You wear the coat.” Aeleus stated. 

“You shall not pass in that garb Lea.” Dilan followed up.

 

“Seriously? I don't exactly have clothes to change into….” He hung his head in exasperation. 

 

The two hulking men shared a knowing smirk and threw a uniform at him. One that matched theirs to a T. “You are an apprentice of Lord Ansem, you will wear our uniform” The trio behind him sniggered as the two guards uncrossed their weapons. “You may pass.” The trio thanked the two and headed inside. 

 

The former assassin smirked as he ignited the cloth in his hand and looked to the two older men. “I guess I'll just have to get in the old fashioned way!” He broke into a sprint as the two guards gave chase. “I wonder if they ever did seal up that entrance….” He got his answer as he came face to face with a wall that certainly hadn't been there previously. “Oh….”

 

“Did Lea get lost?” Ven asked as they headed to the main lab. 

 

“I doubt it.” Terra croaked. “He was an apprentice here for a couple years before…..” his voice faded but he didn't need to finish. Nor did he want to.

 

“He's probably just messing with his old comrades. Aqua said as they rounded the corner and arrived to see the redhead in question being tossed on the ground by the two who had been guarding the main gates. 

 

“Owwww! Jeez why'd you gotta be so rough?” The two just stood there as Axel rubbed his head. “As talkative as always I see….” his eyes traveled to a sleeping form that hadn't been noticed earlier “Is that….,”

 

“Yes, Naminé….” They all turned to see Ansem the Wise step through the door. “Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and of course Lea! To what do I owe the honor?” 

 

“Oh hey boss! It seems like these guys need check ups, and you're the only doctor they know!” Axel spoke jovially, standing up and walking over to Ansem’s side. “But uh….what's with….” He looked over to Naminé.

 

The other three looked quite shocked to see the girl as well. She was unmoving, not even the slightest hint if breath. “It is so she will have a body to return to when the time comes…” Ansem spoke softly. He looked to his apprentice. “Until her heart returns that body will wait. As long as it must. Now. What brings you here my pupil? Surely you haven't come simply to see me?”

 

Axel dropped his smile. “No….I've come looking for Isa. Is…..is he here?” His voice was hopeful, but tinged with an anxiety unusual for the fiery youth.

 

Ansem shook his head. “We haven't heard from nor seen young Isa….”

 

Axel hung his head. “I see….”

 

“But” The old scientist continued “There have been….shall we say rumors…of an apparent werewolf sighted near your old district….”

 

“What?!” Axel's head shot up and he looked at his master. “Thanks boss! Terra, Aqua, Ven! I'll see ya later!” He raced out if the castle as fast as he could, leaving his companions behind.

 

“Wait! Lea!” Aqua started to head after him only to be stopped by Aeleus and Dilan. “What? Why?” They simply shook their heads as Terra placed his hand in her shoulder and did the same. 

 

“This is his fight and his alone. Besides. We have to get our check u …” he coughed “check up over with….” he looked at her with softness in his eyes. It was rare she ever saw that vulnerability before. But since he had been back he had begun to show that side more often. And honestly Aqua was quite okay with that.

 

“Young Terra are you okay?” Ansem approached the two youths. Terra quickly removed his hand from Aqua's shoulder and nodded quickly. Knowing his voice was going to be nearing its limit soon if he didn't cool it for a bit. “I see....I will fetch Ienzo and Even. Then we can get started with your physicals.” The Wise Man left. Leaving the three to their own devices for a bit.

* * *

“Isa! ISA!” Lea ran through his home town rapidly trying to reach his old home. He was desperately hoping.Isa hadn't hurt anyone. He should've came looking for himself sooner! As he raced on he noticed the sun begin to set and his thoughts naturally drifted to a group of kids and the taste of ice cream on his lips.”ISA!”

 

A rush of blue. Pain spread throughout his body. “ _ Lea! _ ” He heard a familiar voice. But it was almost unrecognizable. It was harsh,feral.

 

“No…!” Lea was flung a fair distance smashing into the side of a house. The sharp pain spread further. He muttered “Cure” as he stood. It looked like he wasn't lucky. The blur of blue hopped up onto one of the roofs and though he was silhouetted by the moon rising behind him Lea knew exactly who it was. Isa, full berserk. “Isa! It's me! Come on down here! Calm down and we can talk about it!”

 

Isa smirked and summoned his claymore, Lunatic. He rushed his friend. Lea quickly summoned his Keyblade, blocking the strike.

 

“Why Isa?!” Lea strained, trying to hold back his friend had never been an easy task. And certainly not when he was in berserker mode. 

 

“Isa…..yes I suppose that's my name now…” he spoke calmly and deliberately. Staring into Lea’s green eyes with his yellow moons. Breaking away and standing face to face with his prey. He snarled. “Do you not understand Lea?! I can  _ FEEL _ ! All of the hatred, anger, and sorrow I was unable to feel as Saix have crashed down upon me! I CAN FEEL LEA!” He charged back in. “NOW YOU CAN FEEL THIS TOO!”

 

He struck hard and flung Lea all the way to the courtyard. “Dammit….” Lea got up and spat as Isa landed in front of him. That crazed grin plastered on his face. “Guess I'll never beat you in a sword fight huh? Then it'd be best to use what I'm most comfortable with!” Stowing his Keyblade, Lea stuck his arms out to his sides and summoned his Chakrams, the Eternal Flames. “Now burn!” He flung the weapons at Isa as they left a trail of flame behind them. 

 

Smirking Isa stood his ground and blocked.”Too easy Lea! Has that keyblade made you rusty?” He looked up and found his opponent nowhere to be seen. “Huh?” 

 

“Behind you!” Isa looked to see a flaming Keyblade strike him in the head as the two Chakrams encircled him in flame. Raising his key high, Lea summoned all his strength.”Flare!” a wall of flame rose up and spread inwards towards the Luna Diviner. After a minute Lea finally dropped the veil of flame to see his friend drop. “Isa!” He rushed forward to catch the weakened warrior. Casting Cura with what little magical strength he had left he watched worriedly as the young man's breathing slowly returned to normal. The Flurry of Dancing Flame sighed in relief. Taking out a potion for himself and his unconscious opponent. “Let’s get going Isa” He hefted the other man over his shoulder and carried him through a Dark Corridor. Deciding that the reprimand he was sure to get would be worth not wasting any time taking care of Isa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ienzo and Even had wasted no time taking care of their patients, checking vitals and performing a medley of tests. Lord Ansem had taken Terra and was conducting various tests on his vocal chords to asses the damage there. The sound of a corridor opening made everyone turn to see Lea, badly beaten, carrying a worse Isa through the darkness only to collapse after closing the corridor. The room was silent a moment before the mad dash to reach the now-unconscious duo began. The men of Radiant Garden began preparing various medical machines while Aqua, Terra, and Ventus rushed to their sides. 

 

“Quick! Put them onto the medical beds!” The lord of the castle ordered.

 

“Right!” Ven and Aqua lifted Lea onto one while Terra handled Isa. Even Ienzo and Ansem began doing various checks. They removed the two coats from the men and for the first time the scars laden beneath their clothes were made bare. Mainly little knicks and some fresh bruises and burns but across each of their chests was a huge slash that looked like it went from one man to the next. 

 

“I….sa…..” Lea spoke up faintly as Ienzo and Even started attaching various wires and instruments to him and the aforementioned man. 

 

“Lea you need to rest. Isa is safe. He’s right next to you.” Aqua spoke to him softly. The redhead smiled and his breathing evened out and he entered the realm of sleep.

* * *

 

“Namine…..”

 

_ Huh? Who’s there? _

 

“What...already forgotten about me?”

 

_ Wait...Riku? _

 

“Not quite….”

 

_ You know what I meant! Why are you here?! _

 

“...Because….It’s time for you to leave this place….Kairi left with Sora...now it’s your turn! Follow her light!”

 

_ But what about you?! Where will you go? _

 

“I’m a Replica remember? I’m not even real….But he is. He has my memories of the times we shared. The real….and the Imagined. He has my love for you too!”

 

_ What? Riku I can’t-! _

 

“Yes you can! And you will! Now hurry! I won’t be able to speak much longer. At least not like this….Namine. Just know, that everytime he looks at you with unfathomable light in his eyes, that’s me, shining through to be able to make you happy.”

 

“Riku….”

 

_ Goodbye, Namine…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully CHapter 4 won't take me this long to get to but if it does please be patient! I'm working on it! I promise!


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again guys! I was actually unsure where to end this one off! I could've kept writing this one forever and ever! With finals and such being over I finally have time to get this stuff done! So without further adieu...

Riku awoke from his slumber. He felt….sad?.....Why? He looked around and saw Kairi still asleep. From the looks of the outside it had to be early morning. 

 

Something started buzzing “Huh?” he searched for the source of it and discovered his Gummi Phone ringing. “Ienzo? What could he want?” He answered the call.

 

“Riku!” The young adult spoke fervently.

 

“Yes Ienzo?” Riku hoped he was hiding his crankiness well, he was still pretty gorggy.

 

“Namine! She’s waking up!”  

 

That woke him up. “What?!” Riku looked over to Kairi. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Nonetheless there was a certain part of his heart that was elated “Okay I’ll be right there!”

 

He quickly scrawled out a note to Kairi telling her he’s be back and boarded his Gummi Ship. 

* * *

“She’s waking up!” Opening her eyes, Namine found herself surrounded by a bunch of people. Three of whom she recognized.

 

“Axel! DiZ! Roxas!” 

 

The three looked at her and laughed. She was utterly confused.

 

“Not exactly Namine...Name’s Lea now. Got it memorized?” 

 

“And I too have returned to my true name. I am once again Ansem the Wise .”

 

“Uh….I’m just Ven….Roxas is my twin….which I guess would also make you my twin? I don’t know, this is weird….” 

 

She looked around the room and saw another couple of faces she recognized. Vexen and Zexion, however these faces made her less than pleased.

 

“Ienzo”

 

“Even”

 

She sighed. This was going to be rough. She looked to the new faces. A blue haired young woman and a man about Axel….er…. _ Lea _ ’s age. And another Blue Haired person. On a medical bed, across from her. Lea….. _ no, she’s calling him Axel _ . Axel was standing particularly close to him. “I’m Namine” She spoke up looking again at the two next to…...Ven was it? 

 

“Aqua.”

 

The man coughed a few times “Terra” he spoke hoarsely.

 

She looked at all of them and saw that thread. The one that meant they had been connected to Sora. To Him.

 

“Come young Namine...It is time….” Ansem looked at her with a warmth she had never seen on his face before.

 

“Time for what exactly” That warmth in his eyes freaked her out.

 

“My atonement…” He stepped aside to show her a video monitor that seemed to show a Gummiship descending into the brightly lit courtyard. Ansem and Ienzo helped her to her feet while Even ran off. It seemed like he was in a hurry.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Just go meet him.” Ienzo spoke, Much more lighthearted than she had ever heard him speak as Zexion.

 

_ Him? _ Her eyes wandered to the monitor to see the Him in question. Riku. Her heart began to flutter. She broke into a sprint and passed by the two beefy guards of the castle. She slowed down once she felt the sun hit her face. She had forgotten it’s warmth. She walked towards Riku and her heart felt at peace for the first time ever. She felt like she belonged. 

 

“Hi…” He stuck out his hand. His eyes sparkling with the warmth she knew came from his other self.

 

Hi!” She gave him her hand and her body felt the warmth of another for the first time. She realized that the sun wasn’t the brightest thing out there. Nor was it the warmest. She began to cry.

 

“Namine…?” The silver haired boy asked in a concerned tone.

 

“Riku!” She threw her arms around him and let the tears fall from sheer joy. The realization finally hitting her that she existed. That she had people who cared about her. That she had friends!

 

“Namine…” He repeated. This time less worried. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. “Come on….There’s someone who wants to meet you. “

 

“Wait!” Their moment interrupted they turned to see Even running towards them with a small bag in his hands.

 

“Vexen?” Riku scoffed at the scientist.

 

“Even, actually…” The man huffed as he approached the two, obviously not used to exerting himself that much. He stuck out the bag “For you, Namine.” 

 

“For….me?” She took the bag and opened it cautiously, Inside was her sketchbooks and other art supplies. She looked up at the man who had once been so cold to her.

 

“It took some searching but I found them in that old mansion. There are some new supplies in there from Lord Ansem too. We hope you can accept this as a start to our apology.” Even looked rather sheepish as he blurted out his explanation. Nonetheless it touched Namines heart.

 

“Thank you...Even.” Namine still wasn’t sure about all of what was happening, but if it meant that she wouldn’t have to suffer any longer she would accept it, no matter how foreign it seems at the moment. 

 

“Right. Now you two get going, we can all catch up later!” Even turned and left the two teens to board the Gummi Ship.

 

Namine looked up at Riku, he smiled at her. In the year they spent working together she can’t recall ever seeing him smile like that. He’d finally found his way to the light it seems. “Come on Riku, I want to see where it is you’re taking me.” The young man nodded and helped her aboard. Soon enough, they were off.

 

* * *

 

“So, Ventus.” Ienzo spoke to the young man. “What did you think about your sister?” 

 

Ven chuckled kind of nervously “I uh….Didn’t exactly get to spend that much time with her. But she seems nice.” Ienzo nodded and walked off. Ven looked slightly perplexed, turning to his companions they just shrugged, equally confused by the young scientist. 

 

“Ienzo’s always been a bit of a weird one.” Lea said, turning his attention away from his unconscious friend. 

 

“I see…” Ven looked over at Aqua and Terra “So are we all set?” 

 

Nodding, Terra walked over to Lea and stuck his hand out. “See you around.”

 

Shaking it with a smirk Lea responded, “Yeah, Yeah, Just be safe, okay?” He still thought it strange, the face of his once-boss was on a new person, but he figured it couldn’t be any stranger than Roxas’ and Ven’s situation. 

 

“Right.” 

 

Aqua then walked up next to Terra, closer than normal, not that anyone other than Terra could notice. “You be safe too Lea...Take good care of them.” She met his eyes and then looked down at the sleeping Isa. She knew the redheads next steps were going to be tumultuous.

 

“Thanks Aqua.” Lea gave her a genuine smile, what could he say? The woman was motherly.

 

With that the two left. Ven following close behind them. “Hey Lea.” Ven spoke up as he walked past.

 

“Whats up?”

 

“May your Heart be your Guiding Key,” Ven said the old idiom in such a way that it made it Lea think he’d said it a lot before. 

 

He didn’t have much time to dwell on that as the twin to his best friend raised his fist in comradery, awaiting a bump from the Fire-Maned wielder. Lea obliged. “And you as well.” and with that Ventus left the castle.

 

Aqua and Terra walked towards the Gummi Ship and Terra couldn’t help but notice something. “Aqua?”

 

She looked up and met his eyes. “Yes?” 

 

“You’re….closer than usual….” He spoke softly, unsure of if it was his voice going out or the unusual feeling building in his chest that caused it.

 

He saw his companion’s eyes go wide and her cheeks become dusted with a shade of pink that only served to heighten the strange emotion. She moved back quickly, almost jumping. “O-Oh! Sorry!” She rubbed her arm sheepishly, moving her gaze to the ground.

 

Terra’s heart dropped. Why was she acting like that? “It….wasn’t a bad thing….” Terra spoke without thinking and moved closer to her, closer than she had been initially. He could feel his own cheeks blush.

 

“Oh...Okay…” Aqua said, her voice smaller than even Terra’s. She smiled as she felt his warmth. It was one of the many things she had missed during her time in the Realm of Darkness, and ever since that day...she hasn’t been able to get enough of it. They reached the Gummi Ship and noticed that their youngest comrade was nowhere to be seen. “Where did Ven go?” She looked to Terra who just shrugged, his voice needing a rest. She sighed. “We can’t let out eyes off of him for one second huh?” 

 

She giggled as she pulled out her phone, only to see the boy in question turn the corner and run up to them. “Hey! Guys!”

 

“Ven! Where were you!” She looked at the boy in mock frustration.

 

“Sorry! Was talking with Lea.” the boy explained.

 

“Alright. Well let’s get going. We have something important to do.” She pulled out her Wayfinder and looked at it sadly. Her companions did the same. They boarded the Gummi Ship with somber smiles.

 

* * *

 

“Sora….” Kairi looked at the boy she loved. She smiled.

 

“Hey Kai.” He responded with that dumb, adorable smile of his. She couldn’t help but laugh.

 

They were on the island,  _ their island _ , sitting under the paopu tree. The sunset in front of them, his arm wrapped around her as she leaned on his shoulder. The year she went without him was easily the worst year of her life. She’s just happy to have him back. 

 

She looked back to the sunset and sighed contently. “Sora….I lo-”

 

“Not yet.” He interrupted her.

 

“Huh?” she looked at him confused.

 

His smile turned sad, he looked at her with sadness she didn’t know he could have. “Not yet Kairi. Not until we can have this moment for real.”

 

For real? “What do you mean?” Then it hit her. The Final Battle. The Final  _ World _ . She started crying into him. “Sora….Sora Why!” 

 

“I’m sorry Kai….But it’s time to wake up. You’ve got people waiting for you…..” Sora held her tight and kissed her forehead. 

 

Then he pushed her off the island. And she woke up.

 

“Huh?” She was crying? Why was she crying….? She tried to remember what happened last but…..nothing. All she remembered was getting captured by Xehanort…

 

Xehanort?! She looked around in a panic. She was in the clubhouse on the Island….But how? She saw a note on the table. Looked like Riku’s handwriting. 

 

“Hey Kairi, Went to Radiant Garden, be back later.” 

\---Riku

 

“Why’s he going there…?” She checked her Gummi Phone and found it had been a little over a week since the final battle. Obviously the worlds still existed, so they must have won. But what happened? Why was she back on the Island? Where was Sora? Sora…. For some reason thinking about him made her heart hurt….Had something happened?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a Gummi Ship landing not to far away. She ran outside towards the noise to see Riku helping a Petite Blonde girl who looked an awful lot like herself down from the ship. “Namine?!” She ran up to the girl who was once her Nobody.

 

“Kairi!” Namine embraced her. 

 

Riku stood there looking slightly shocked. “Kairi?”

 

“Yes Riku?” The red head pulled away from her look-alike

 

“Are you doing okay? You sure you should be up and moving?” Her friend asked, concerned.

 

“What do you mean? What happened to me? How did I get back to the Island? We beat Xehanort right?” 

 

Riku looked over her “Why don’t we go sit in the club house for a bit….I feel like I have some things to explain.” 

 

They walked back to the club house and took their seats around the table. Riku looked somewhat worried. “What’s the last thing you remember Kairi…” 

 

“Uhhh…….Xehanort grabbed me then…..I woke up here.” Kairi looked over her friend and he sighed.

 

“You were…..missing.” Riku was tense. He was hiding something, but Kairi didn’t know if she wanted to know what.

 

“Then how did I end up here?” Kairi looked over to Namine. “And how did Namine’s heart get released?” She grabbed the other girls hand. “Not that that’s a bad thing.” 

“I’m…..not sure. Sora went looking for you, then last night I see something falling from the sky and lo and behold it’s you….”

 

“What?” Kairi looked to her best friend incredulously. 

 

The boy looked to Namine. “Then I got a call from Ienzo this morning. He said that She had woken up.” Kairi could have sworn she saw Namine blushing.

 

“I...I don’t understand. So for the past week we have no idea where either me or Sora have been?” Riku shook his head. Wait…. “Where’s Sora?” 

 

“We don’t know….I was hoping you did….but it appears you have no idea what happened either.” Riku’s head dropped slightly.

 

Namine spoke up. “Umm….If I may….” The other two looked to the sheepish blonde. Their eyes begging her to continue. “I….Seem to remember Sora being in the Final World….multiple times that day….”

 

“The Final World?” Kairi and Riku spoke together. 

 

“The world where hearts go…..While awaiting the afterlife.” She looked to the others.

 

Kairi gasped. “You mean…?”

 

Namine shook her head. “He’s not dead. That I can assure you, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to sense your memories anymore.” 

 

“Memory….” Riku looked between the two girls.  “Namine….Is it possible for you to use your power to search Kairi’s memory? See if there’s anything she might not be able to recall?” He looked to his friend. “If that’s alright with you of course, Kai.” 

 

“Uhh….Sure? If Namine can help us find Sora, then I’ll do anything!”

 

The blonde girl nodded “I’ll try my best! Why don’t you lay down over there Kairi?” She pointed over to the couch.

 

Kairi took her spot and closed her eyes, as Namine worked her magic she was viewing memories of that day, sitting on the beach with Sora, sharing the paupu, the battles, countless heartless. Xehanort.

 

Then Darkness.

 

Her head began to hurt, her chest tightened. She remembered seeing the light, then Sora was there. She didn’t exactly know where “there” was but she remembered Sora.

 

“Namine?” The redhead asked timidly.

 

“What is it Kairi?” 

 

“I….I don’t remember this.” Kairi stammered. The scene in front of them was as new to Kairi as it was to Namine.

 

It was of Sora, holding a transparent Kairi in his arms, they were conversing.

 

The pain in her head began to spread, becoming like a searing hot spike. “Namine what’s going on?”

 

“I’m not sure! Hold on!” Just as Sora broke his hold on Kairi the pain reached its zenith. The connection broke, Namine was thrown across the room,

 

“Namine!” Riku ran to the girl and cradled her. Her face contorted in pain as he helped her up. 

 

“Ow...” Namine looked up at Riku’s worried expression. “I’ll be fine.” The blonde looked to her Somebody, the princess of heart was sitting up, tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide and distant.

 

Riku followed the witch’s gaze “Kai?”

 

For a second her form flickered. In Kairi’s spot sat a particular spiky haired brunette, but as soon as his face registered in the minds of the two other people in the room, there again sat Kairi. 

 

“Huh?” She looked at her two friends. “What’s up with those looks? Weren’t we going to do the memory thin---” As she uttered the last word, she fell over, unconscious. 

 

* * *

 

 

Roxas awoke to see a mess of raven hair in his face, he scooted away slightly and realized the raven mess belonged to Xion, who was contentedly snuggled into him, her face was serene. He smiled, blushing a bit as he remembered their interwoven hands. What was this feeling? He always felt happier with Xion around, but in a different way from when Axel was with him.

 

He lost the train of thought as Xion shifted, her eyes fluttering open. She looked up at Roxas and smiled happily. It made the boys heart skip a beat. 

 

Then her eyes widened, “Ahhh!” She screamed as she knocked the boy off the bed and onto the floor.

 

“Ow! Xion what the hell!” Roxas looked up at the ravenette who was hiding herself in the covers.

 

“Sorry!” She peaked out from under the covers and he could see her face was flushed, “I forgot you slept in here last night…”

 

“You thought I’d just snuck into bed with you?” Roxas chuckled as he got up off the ground.

 

“I don’t know!” Xion exasperated. Her heart was pounding, but she wasn’t sure how much of it was from being spooked and how much of it was from having Roxas so close.

 

“Well, hopefully you can keep that level of wallop during training today!” her friend teased. “I’m gonna go get dressed.” and with that he left her alone.

 

She took a few minutes to breathe, her face was heated from the memories of the night before as well as the embarrassment she felt from just now. Slowly she got out of bed and stripped off her pyjamas, which were just a tank top and some sweats Olette had given her. She changed into her black top and skirt. She laced up her boots and quickly brushed her hair and teeth. Looking in the mirror she was shocked at how happy she looked. She was smiling at herself. “We made it.”

 

“Xion? You ok?” Roxas was knocking on her bathroom door, She opened it to see him in his usual outfit. 

 

“Sorry! C’mon let’s go eat!” She beamed at him and took his hand, leading him to the dining area, failing to notice the dusting of pink on her companions face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now THE NEXT ONE won't take as long......no promises tho.   
> If it takes more than two weeks someone come hunt me down and tell me to finish it!


End file.
